


Sa susunod na habang buhay.

by wluv_kaeth



Category: Ben&Ben - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future, Lucid Dreaming, Past, Time Travel, Tragic Romance, present
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wluv_kaeth/pseuds/wluv_kaeth
Summary: ikaw at ako, hanggang dulo.magbago man ang mundo.
Kudos: 1





	Sa susunod na habang buhay.

**Author's Note:**

> ..sa pagkakataong nagsalubong ating mga mata sa hindi inaasahang panahon.

Katha’s  
Sa Miranda, noong panahong uso pa ang  
gabing malamig ngunit mainit sa kasimkasim.  
Hindi ko inaasahang makikita kita sa ilalim ng matandang  
puno ng Narra. Nagtataka ako noon kung bakit  
ang isang binata na katulad mo ay naroon at parang  
mayroong hinahanap. Nilapitan kita at tinanong,

“Ginoo, anong ginagawa mo sa mga oras na ito?”  
“Sino ka? Paano ako napunta dito?”

Napakunot ang aking noo sa iyong tanong. Napaisip kung anong klaseng tanong ang iyong ibinigay sa akin. Isa ka bang mangmang? Dahil estupido lamang ang magtatanong ng ganoon sa isang dalagang nag mamay-ari sa lupang kinatatayuan mo. Ipinaliwanag ko sayo sa abot ng aking pasensya dahil mukhang ikaw ay naliligaw na aso at naghahanap ng kasagutan at panahong yaon rin, nalaman ko na isa ka palang dayo, dayo na pati ang aking puso ay pinasok mo na rin. Nakakamangha at nagawa mo yun, Dos? Isipin mo sa dami ng lalaking nakapila para mapakasalan ako, sa iyo ako nahulog, na isa lamang hamak na dayo sa aking panahon.

Matalino ako at naisip ko na ang mga maaring mangyarisa pagsusugal ko ng aking sarili, buhay at puso. Sabay ng pagkahulog ko sa iyong bitag ay ang pagsisimula rin ng pagsibol, pagsibol iyong totoong nararamdaman. 

“Katha, maari bang….maari bang mapasakin ka?”  
“Nakakasiguro ka ba riyan, Dos? Hindi madali itong ating papasukin.”  
“Hindi madali ngunit hindi ba’t mas sasaya tayo kung totohanin na natin to?”  
“Ano pa nga ba ginoo? Mayroon pa ba akong magagawa?”  
“Walang bawian! Ikaw at ako lang..hanggang dulo”

Marupok ako, marupok ako sayo Dos.  
Ang dali mo lamang akong nakuha sa mga matatamis  
mong salita na pinaniwalaan ko hanggang dulo.  
Naging tayo.  
Masaya ako at ikaw kahit tuwing gabi ng alas dose lamang tayo  
ngakikita ngunit kasabay ng ating kasiyahan ay isang balita na  
hindi ko habang buhay matatanggap.

Dos, bakit? Bakit hindi ka nalang namuhay sa aking panahon?

…Hindi panahon ang makakapagsabi kung kailan o saan o kanino dapat ako mananaliti, sapat nang alam kong..  
Ikaw , aking dulo.

Dosimo’s

Hindi ko inaasahang mapupunta ako sa panahon na yun  
At makikita kita. Hindi ko rin alam kung paano ako nakarating  
dun. Napakahiwaga subalit ako pa rin ay nagtataka..  
Binibini, bakit kasing silaw mo ang mga ilaw sa aking  
panahon?

“Ano nga palang pangalan mo?”  
“Katha, Kath Marahuyo”  
“Ikaw ba ginoo?”  
“Ako si Dos, Dosimo Layana”

Katha…Katha Marahuyo, babaeng kailan man hinding hindi ko makakalimutan  
Ang babaeng umukit ng totoong ibig sabihin ng Pagmamahal kahit sa  
Kabilang buhay. Noong gabing yon, hindi ko inakala na mamahalin pala kita  
Sana noon palang, pinili kita noong pinapili rin ako ng aking tadhana. 

Pasensya na at mas ginusto kong manatili sa panahon ko kung saan wala ka..  
Noong araw na dapat mamaalam na ako sayo  
Hindi kita magawang tingnan sa mga mata mong nagsusumamo

“Dos, akala ko ba…ikat at ako lang hanggang dulo?’  
“Pasensya na ngunit mas nararapat akong manatili sa kinabukasan-”  
“kahit wala ako at hindi mo kasama?”

Hindi ako makasagot sa tanong mo at tinititigan lang kita habang patulog ang pag iyak mo at ako bilang isang hangal, nagawa kong isuko ka kahit na alam kong ipaglalaban mo ko, kalaban mo man ang tadhana at mundo.

Kailangan ko Mahal, kailangan ako sa panahon ko.  
Isa akong doktor na nangako sa bayang sinilangan  
na gagawin ko ang lahat para magsilbi habang buhay  
at mayroong babaeng naghihintay rin sa akin…  
alam mo ba? Kamukha mo siya, kahawig at kaugali  
kaya madali lang rin akong nahulog.  
Mahiwaga nga tulad ng iyong apelyido, Marahuyo  
pero isa ka lamang katha sa aking isipan.

Ipinaliwanag ko ang lahat sayo, na hindi pwede at hindi na maari. Isa ka talagang makulit na Filipina, binibini. Sinabi ko sayo lahat pero hindi ang totoo, ayoko nang dagdagan ang pasakit na aking ibinigay sa iyo. Pinagbigyan kita, dahil mayroon pa naman akong isang araw para makasama ka subalit ako mismo nagulat kinabukasan..

Katha, Bakit? Bakit mo piniling mawala kesa sa mabuhay?

…Mayroong mga bagay na gusto man natin manatili ngunit mismong tadhana ang hindi umaayon.

Sa hindi inaasahang panahon  
Tayo ay itinadhana upang magkita  
Sa gabi, madilim ngunit dahil sa silaw  
Ng buwan…nahagip ka ng aking mata  
At sinimulang mahalin.  
Kasama kita tuwing tulog ang araw  
Nang walang takot o hinagpis  
Mga gabi at hindi araw,  
Tayong magkasama sa ilalim ng  
Puno ng Narra  
Tagpuan pero hindi na kailangan pang  
Magtuguan ng nararamdaman o pagsusumamo  
Pagsayaw ng araw ay napaka dali naman  
Kailangan mo na palang mamaalam  
Hindi naman ito ang huli, tama ba?  
Hindi, kailanman  
Habang buhay pa rin naman tayong magksama  
Sa bawat silakbo ng ating luha, halik at yakap  
Sa bawat siping sa ilalim ng bilog na buwan  
Sana ay hindi malipasan ng panahon  
Tulad ng panahon nating dalawa.

…Makalipas.

“KAETHERINE MARAHUYO! MAHAL KITA!”

“DOMINO LAYANA ALAM MO IKAW???!”

“ANO? SINASABI KO LANG NAMAN AH?”

“ANG INGAY MO! ASONG ULOL KA BA? ALAS DOSE NA NG GABI?!”

“HOY MGA BATA! MAMAYA NA KAYONG UMAGA MAGHARUTAN ABA?!”

“SORRY NA PO TITA!/SORRY NA NGA PO MA?!”

…Tayo pa rin pala kahit sa susunod na habang buhay.


End file.
